Remember Me?
by Angel-Tracy
Summary: (SEQUEL TO 'CHILDHOOD SWEETHEART) A Scenario just like the one that brought disaster to the Tracy family strikes again... 5 years after he left her. (FINALLY BACK! Still not feeling to good though, but i'm finding the time :D)
1. Trapped

'**Remember M**e?' Is the sequel to '**Childhood Sweetheart.'** I actually only wrote Childhood Sweetheart as a background for this, and this Fan Fiction will be a lot longer….hopefully…

You may want to read it before you read this…it will explain a lot…trust me…

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own Thunderbirds….but yeah…Holly is my creation and doesn't appear in TV or Movie.

* * *

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter 1: Trapped**

* * *

She stood there, alone and cold.

Her skis were over her shoulder and her fleece zipped up over her body. Her long brown hair was blow back by the icy wind. She sighed. It was 6 years later and Holly Hazel was 19. Her life had never really got back to normal since John and his family left. An Island, She sighed again. True, she had partly got over it…and she had had to carry on with her life. But the happiness she had shared all those years ago had never been re-lived. Not with any of her few friends and she had no family. It wasn't her fault she had hardly any friends. Who wanted to be friends with somebody who never talked to anyone and hardly ever smiled? 'Exactly', she thought to herself.

It was early on the ski slope and she was alone at the top. Several professional skiers were on their way up…but Holly liked the peace of the morning. She didn't want to see those amazing people showing off what they did best, because Holly commonly thought she was useless herself. This opinion however, was entirely her own. Her teachers had said she was conscientious at school and she never had said anything horrible to anyone else….but then again, she didn't really say anything to anyone else and never had put her hand up in lessons. She preferred to work silently.

She was in her first year of University, and was working very well. Her lack of speech generally put across the thought she was unsociable, or unemotional, but anyone who stared into those green eyes for long enough would sense longing, loneliness and so much of her uncharacteristic emotion that they would definitely be surprised.

She stood at the top of a medium slope, gazing down at the bright, warm lights of the town below. The wind was getting noisier …or was it her imagination. She walked away from the slope, preferring to take a small walk by herself…what did she care it was dangerous. She wasn't a risk-taking individual, or a thrill seeker, but she seemed to have lost the meaning of life over her quiet teenage years and didn't care if something happened to her, she may even have welcomed it.

She didn't notice the people below pointing above, to the peak. And the screams she heard she though were hallucinations or the whistling of the ever growing wind. Ever growing wind? She couldn't feel the wind anymore…she was sheltered, but the noise got louder and louder…

Holly was antisocial, but she had several non-academic skills and attended a few clubs. For one, she was incredibly good at gymnastics and was quiet nimble, also she had joined the Land Scouts when she was younger and knew a few survival tips. She had entered the white trimmed trees on the hillside and the wind had stopped harassing her ears. And then she knew what she was hearing….

The pure white barrier glided with gathering speed down the mountain. Its front line glittered in the weak morning sunlight while its rumbling got louder and louder. Holly barely had time to scream before her instincts shot in, stating the obvious 'AVALANCHE!' her brain screamed….and she heard the same shout coming from below. But she herself ran to the nearest tree and started to climb it. She ignored blisters that were starting to rise on her palms and climbed steadily.

The avalanche struck and her tree swayed. Her feet nearly got taken away by the snow, but she managed to avoid the snow. She climbed higher and higher. The snow stopped.

And she looked through the retreating blizzard, and saw her pass cut off completely.

She was alone and cold, still.

* * *

Thank you for all my lovely review on Childhood Sweetheart! enjoy the sequel! 


	2. The Body in the Snow

**DracsBac**: Cheers! I'd better write more now...

**Zeilfanaat**: Thanks a lot! I love hearing about my stories especially as this is the first I've ever done properly!

**Disclaimer**: the usual, I don't own Thunderbirds.

* * *

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter 2: The Body in the Snow**

* * *

_John_

...Thunderbird 5 to base...come in Dad...

The voice cut clear across the connection. The space-bound machine's message travelled smoothly through the radio-waves.

Jeff Tracy looked up and pressed a button on the screen. A picture of his white-blond son, smiling up at him, come through. He smiled back.

"Alan! Hey how are you?"

"Hi Dad! Yeah I'm good actually. But this is urgent. We've had an avalanche in a resort in Canada, not too many casualties because of the time of day, but it still requires International Rescue's presence. Apparently a young woman and some other hikers have gone missing." Alan and Jeff's professionalism now kicked in. Jeff summoned the other boys while Alan looked up some co-ordinates and sent them to the other Thunderbirds.

And 5 minutes later, 'Thunderbirds Are GO!'

Scott Tracy zoomed into the air, piloting Thunderbird 1. Closely following was Virgil, Gordon, John Tracy and Brains in Thunderbird 2. "Destination Canada." Scott Tracy repeated the co-ordinates on his screen. "ETA 19 Minutes"

"FAB."

And they flew towards Canada, where a frozen Holly was resting on a frozen branch.

* * *

_Holly_

The tree seemed like her whole universe. Around her, everything was so white she didn't know if her eyes were still working. Some holiday...she was certain she was going to die. Yet she just sighed.

"Ah well, whoever said I liked holidays?" She talked to herself to keep herself warm, and it helped her keep her sanity. The cold could be a terrible thing...

Rockets glided over her...was she hallucinating? "Yes...I'm dieing...ah well...I'll see my parents again..." Cold enclosed her heart...she was drifting.

One tear came to her eye and trickled down her cold face. She fell backwards into the snow feet below; the tear froze on her face.

* * *

_John_

John shook himself from his thoughts. He had been staring around the area from above...looking for people. And look! He tried to people scanner...just below them.

It was female, quite young. OK, they would have to lower someone down.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

And Thunderbird 2 moved away from its position...Gordon Tracy carried the only alive body into Thunderbird 2's emergency sick bay and Brains put her on a drip. Something stirred in Gordon's memory...

' _a kid, hiding behind the green indoor bushes in a mall...a blond boy and a brunette girl sitting in a café...hot chocolate...'_

' _the same girl, looking up as a small plane passed her over head...it was there old house...she was crying?'_

Gordon blinked...He was being stupid. He carried on like normal and had soon forgotten his flash backs, he was supposed to be professional. "No more day-dreaming Gordon Tracy" he muttered to himself before walking back up to the front of the plane, and re-gaining his co-pilots seat.

Holly Hazel drifted further into unconsciousness...and became entwined in a black hole. Brains looked worried...

"Coma"

* * *

There we go...second chapter, please review...third chapter tomorrow hopefully! 


	3. One 'Holly Hazel'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds

Yeah….the bits in_ italics_ I have kind of take from The Subtle Knife, where Lyra is under the sleeping drug in the world of the dead…not as dramatic though…

* * *

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter 3: one 'Holly Hazel'**

* * *

_The endless buzz of nothingness, she felt nothing, smelt nothing, saw nothing. Blackness…that's what it was. 'This must be death._

…_the broken mind had entered a…no, 'the' trance….her thoughts, a sweeping muddle that together made up a void. Everything was half-forgotten, the memory remaining…but with no thought attached. She was like a string of emotions, thoughts, life…and she swam in and out of knowledge. _

_No, it wasn't knowledge….it was something completely different._

* * *

John Tracy manoeuvred Thunderbird 2 through the skies. Virgil, Gordon and Brains were discussing the body they had found in the snow. They were standing behind him in the small sick bay. Their rescued body was a young woman, she was quite cute apparently, Virgil had told him. But also apparently, she was deep in a coma. Where should they take her? Maybe a hospital wouldn't be suitable…

_She felt a wind on her face…no, that wasn't wind. She didn't investigate further and she forgot about it after a second. Memory was no-longer a thing, memory itself was a memory….so she had never remembered it…. And the mind plunged further into depths of mind._

A beep was heard. Brains' voice drifted in methodically from the other room.

"Virgil, could you

please g-g-g-show me t-those results that have c-c-come through for me please?" Footsteps were heard walking over to a computer where a file had arrived from The National DNA Database, a useful new store of peoples' DNA used for identifying people.

Virgil sighed as he picked up a piece of paper from a printer tray. "The wonders of science, hey Gordy! Yeppo Brains…girl, age 19, date of birth – 16th May…." He kept on reading out a long list of facts. It was amazing to him that there was a file like this for everyone on the planet…even himself! "…name, one 'Holly Hazel'…lives in…" Virgil kept on talking plainly like nothing was amazing about that name...

In the main area John was sitting ridged in his pilot's chair. Had he just heard correctly? Or was his guilty mind playing up again.. He had never got over the guilt and sorrow he had felt when he left Holly. Never really got over it, never really forgot, just like he had promised. He smiled to himself reminiscently and pushed the auto-pilot button as he got up and walked shakily to the sick bay.

He stopped at the door and turned round in it slowly. His young face looked down at the young lady lying limp on the bed. "Holly?" his voice croaked softly and he fell to his knees weakly.

* * *

Awwww….so what do you think? Please review! 


	4. An Ideology Realized

**Disclaimer:** Thunderbirds is not mine...etc...

Sorry about the wait for this chapter...i had a little bit of homework and revision to finish. I'm just a poor school kid after all! (year 8 to be exact :P)

This chapter will be telling (briefly) the story of Childhood Sweetheart for you guys who haven't read it...

* * *

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter 4 - An Ideology Realized**

**

* * *

**

Brains made to say something; he looked confused and opened his mouth. He was quickly silenced by a look from Virgil, who had remembered what seemed familiar about her. He would have smiled but as he looked back over to his younger brother kneeling on the floor, helplessly, he was worried and quickly ushered Brains and Gordon out of the room. They came reluctantly, but they came never the less. After they were long gone, and the muttering had died out slightly, John looked up to the bed again and slowly shuffled forwards. He reached the bed and slowly raised a hand. He saw the cold tear that was on her face, and gently wiped it away. He smiled...it didn't feel like forever...it felt like yesterday...

He whispered softly to the girl lying motionless in the white bed. "I never did forget you sweet heart...but...do you still remember me?" His expectant soul quailed in the silence and he broke down and sobbed into the sheets. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to leave you, it was the hardest thing I ever wanted to do...f-forgive me?"

Brains peered in through the door. "J-John? It might help a person in a coma if you switch the Radio on. Music, especially favourites can help return a person." John turned round and smiled thankfully as Brains put a small radio on the bed-side table.

"Also, I was w-w-wondering, we have all the t-t-technology n-n-needed to support her l-life on the I-island...I have noticed your r-r-r attachment and was w-w-wondering..."

John, who had looked back at the pale body lying still in the sheets, looked back at him amazed. He felt a mixture of feelings: happiness, hope but also...anxiety. What would he do when...if...Holly woke up? Would she remember him? Would she still love him? The last question brought a wave of nausea over his gentle conscience. He pretended not to hesitate and said surely, "Really? Oh, thank you so much Brains." He tried to sound optimistic and he smiled slightly. He put a hand on Holly's forehead and stroked her hair softly. Brains checked a machine on the wall before turning on his heel, and walking gingerly out of the room.

Brains walked back up to the flight deck and sat down in the passenger seat. "D-D-Don't worry about the hospital Virgil, I w-w-will be l-l-looking after our patient on the i-i-island.

Virgil smiled faintly. "Do you know who she is Brains?" The engineer didn't reply. "She and John met at high school. Holly was a year 8 (grade 9) and John was in year 9 (grade 10). They were incredibly happy together...and despite their age, they fell in love. But then, once every thing on the island was ready, he had to leave. It broke both of their hearts..." His smiled faded as his voice did and he concentrated on flying Thunderbird 2 back home. Brains sat nervously in his seat and fiddled with his notebook. None of them talked for the remainder of the journey, even lively Gordon sat solemnly in his position as co-pilot. In Virgil's memory a clip was playing, like an old video.

_A girl with long chestnut hair, her skirt flowing in the wind, is crying...standing on the gravel driveway of the Tracy's former home. Tears are trickling down her fair face as she looks skyward and sees the small plane pass her by, and fade into the horizon_

_

* * *

_

John sighed and tore his eyes reluctantly from Holly's immobile face. He reached for the switch on the portable radio and a slow, moving song filled the room. He got up slowly and took one last glance at his childhood sweetheart before padding slowly from the room.

And as the radio played its revolving, mournful tune Holly Hazel blinked quickly before falling back into her dark oblivion.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing! your reviews mean everything to me! **


	5. An Island Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Thunderbirds related…. apart from my toys, posters…you get the picture : D

**ColoradO:** Yeah…I was thinking that myself, but it was they only way I could get that part to work…and anyway, John needs a little bit of a treat once in a while ; )

**Dracs-Bac:** Cheers Mel! But try to keep yah wig on: D …And Alice, what's the french for? runs away

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter 5: An Island Welcome**

"Thunderbird 2 to base, come in dad?"

"This is base, hi there Virgil, how was the rescue?

Virgil shook. He had had too much on his mind to dwell on the fact that they hadn't managed to save everyone, and that somewhere, buried in the snow, a group of hikers were lying, dead, and completely alone.

"It went ok I suppose dad, but we couldn't save a group of hikers, we were too late. Then again…we have a small surprise for you. Permission to land?"

Jeff looked puzzled but granted permission and waited for his sons to come into the lounge for their de-briefing. He didn't know what kind of a surprise they had in store and he was sure it was serious.

Virgil and Gordon entered the lounge 5 minutes later, still in their uniforms, and they sat down nervously. Both of them couldn't meet their father's eyes and Jeff's puzzlement deepened. "Where are John and Brains?" Jeff asked, realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of them by waiting.

Virgil sighed and looked at his father. "You should know that we um… didn't go to the hospital"

Jeff looked at him, confused, "But, didn't you rescue anyone?"

"Well, yes…and she's here." Virgil looked back down again.

"Virgil! Do you not know how important security is within this organisation!" Virgil went red, and so did Jeff. "Does it not mean anything to you? Where is she?"

"Dad! Calm down I can explain!"

"I hope you can! For your sake!" Jeff shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

Virgil sighed; he didn't like it when his father lost his temper. "I'm sorry dad, she was in a coma and…"

"Coma or no coma, we can't have other people here! You know that!"

"Dad, look. she's…her name…you'll understand…" Virgil struggled over words and thought.

Jeff looked vaguely interested and tried to hide the sarcasm from his voice. "Ok, what's her name? Cameron Diaz?" He raised his eyebrows.

Virgil looked down at his lap and sighed, he muttered softly, "No, H-Holly Hazel"

It took Jeff a couple of seconds to register this new information. He blinked. "Holly Hazel? You mean 'the' Holly Hazel? Ah…that would explain a lot." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his chins absent-minded, as he was lost in thought. "I never thought I'd see that girl again, you know. Is John feeling ok? He's with her isn't he?"

Virgil nodded solemnly; Gordon was sating uncomfortably next to him. "What are you going to do father?" It was Gordon's first question so far.

"Well, I'll go and see if she's doing ok, and I suppose there is no real reason for her to go. She can stay here until she gets better, unless…" He trailed off and thought again for a while: then, abruptly he got up and walked through the house to the sick bay. He left Virgil and Gordon in the lounge.

Brains was busy conducting some tests on the frozen body. "Blood 

pressure…normal; temperature…f-fine." John sat wordless on a small chair by the bed. The chestnut haired, fair faced girl lay loosely in the sheets; her bright green eyed hidden by her pale eyelids and dark lashes; and her left hand connected to a drip. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, his hand fondly warming her cold fingertips. He heard the door swig open behind him but didn't turn round; somehow he knew who it was, it was like a Tracy sixth sense.

Jeff stepped carefully to his side and put a fatherly hand on his son's shoulder. He looked over at the body amongst the sheets and sighed, he remembered her so clearly. He drew up a chair and sat next to John. "Virgil told me about the rescue." He was talking softly as if he didn't want to upset him.

John sighed again and rocked on his chair. "Yeah, the rescue was great…"

**Please review! Luv yah! **


	6. The Lost Diary of a Forgotten Soul

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds, wish I did but, yeah…

that random company called Dynsoon is made up…hehe….I needed some kind of name…

You can get a PHD and Degree in America cant you? thinks well, I hope you can…I think it's a world wide qualification…

* * *

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter 6: The Lost Diary of a Forgotten Soul**

* * *

_This darkness enlacing her had shifted slightly. The deep silent rhythm that was silence itself was throbbing uncommonly…her head, still blank; but her conscience. underneath the dark layers, was stirring. But the nothingness was still as binding as ever…_

* * *

Jeff Tracy had managed to persuade his son to join them at dinner. It was a quiet affair; nobody said much more than "Can you pass the salad please?" or "Thanks Kyrano, great dinner!" And even these were mumbled clumsily or anxiously. Looks were exchanged between everyone apart from John. He stared down at his half-empty plate. He wasn't hungry, wasn't thirsty…but he felt a longing. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted Holly to wake up…he desperately wanted to talk to her; to see her gorgeous eyes again, her loving smile brightening his day, to feel her gentle hand grasp his. He wanted things to be like they were before. But he knew he would probably never get that, so he just dreamed about it instead.

After he had finished he walked back to the sick bay. He didn't care that he was being watched by the rest of the island, and he ignored the curious whispers that followed him. He pushed open the clean, white door and looked again at the unconscious body of the girl he felt he knew, but didn't. He felt so confused over his feelings and that confusion led to his longing again. It was his never-ending cycle of unhappiness, and he knew the cure might never come.

Instead of resigning himself to wait by her bedside again he moved over to where the coat she had been found in hung. He searched the pockets and found the answer to one of his questions…Inside the inmost pocket was a small planner. John felt like he was prying and stole a look back to the bed. Holly didn't stir. His trembling fingers let the book fall open in his hands and he read the first page. The writing was Holly's familiar curly hand script. He smiled weakly as even more memories rushed back to him.

**_December 15th_**

_I have decided what I would like to do. I am going to go to Canada for a gap year where I will work in the laboratories at Dynsoon. While I'm there I might be able to spend sometime for myself as well…reflecting and maybe it will help with the healing process I can't seem to start. And, after my work experience I want to get a PHD and work as a engineer for Tracy Enterprises. It's the nearest I'll ever get to seeing him again, I guess. Silly of me, I know. Anyway, all my teachers from….._

John had read enough. He hurriedly closed the book and slotted it back in the pocket. His face was white and his fingers clumsy. Once he had fumbled the zip closed he exited the room and went to lie down in his own bed.

She still thought about him, still remembered. She was having the same problems with forgetting and, by the sounds of it, didn't actually WANT to forget. It was unbearable for him to remember that he had been frightened of her waking up, that he might not want her to see him again. Why was that? He thought to himself. The invisible voice in his mind told him exactly what he had feared. "You were scared weren't you." He shook his head as he opened his door and walked towards his bed. He completely discarded all thoughts to make room for new ones. She didn't know she was here did she? She might never know she had found me again…because…what if she died in her coma. What if she never recovered? He fought back tears of longing, sadness and loss. So much time lost and for what?

The time was for nothing; her past had been an uneventful void. A void she had filled with the remains of her lost love and her will to find him again. And John Tracy was determined he wouldn't let that time have gone to waste.

* * *

Please please please keep reviewing! i love you guys!

pretty small chapters i know but...


	7. A Turn for the Worst

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Thunderbirds etc etc

**Zeilfanaat:** aha! Well, It can be interpreted 2 ways, the way that Holly doesn't want to leave, or that she never wakes up from the coma…. I'm not saying which one... though it may be pretty obvious…

This is a nice small chapter, I'm not feeling great today and I've got tons of homework as well…

* * *

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter 7: Turn for the Worst**

* * *

John Tracy was sitting, as usual, next to the bed in the immaculately clean sick bay. He was tired, hungry and bored but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. Day after day and often night after night he would sit there, eyes dropping and stomach rumbling, hoping for that miracle he was losing faith would happen.

Brains walked over from the other side of the room. He was carrying his neat blue clipboard under his arm and was consulting an upside-down watch hanging from his overall. "J-John? I am a-a-afraid that H-Holly hasn't been h-h-holding out so w-w-well over the l-l-l-last couple of d-days." His voice was shaking and his usual stutter seemed to be getting worse. "There might be nothing we can do, if she doesn't r-r-recover after a c-c-couple of d-d-days we may have to

pull the

plug." John sat motionless; so many emotions were running through his head; there was helplessness, sadness and also, though he was ashamed to admit it, anger. After all the time he had spent here, she couldn't just die! And…what about Holly, she would have died, never knowing that during her last minutes, what she had been looking for for years was found? He couldn't do that to her…he simply couldn't do that to her.

But these emotions were just his own…and his alone he was determined to keep them. He sighed and muttered. "fine," to Brains. Brains hesitated and looked worried, but didn't say anything and left the room. He had been told about his young patient and didn't think it right to interrupt John's feelings.

John looked down at the body, his mixed feelings bubbling again. He couldn't contain them and left the room quickly, trying to fight off tears. In his haste he had forgotten to turn on the radio. He hadn't played it for a while now…he didn't think it would help…but that was a mistake he didn't realise…and he could, indirectly, be causing her death…

-

_Retreating further and further into darkness. Back against the progress…dropping silently further and further towards death…_

* * *

**Sorry its small…**


	8. Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Thunderbirds, they belong to Gerry Anderson.

I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long. I have been ill and the computer I write this on has also been out of action.

Yes this is going to be the big chapter….hopefully….and the name sorta gives it away.

* * *

**Remember Me?**

**Chapter 8 – Awakenings**

Brains rushed into the lounge. His face was flushed and his glasses were askew. His stutter was the most prominent thing however, and it was more terrible than the Tracy's had ever heard it. His face was confusing. He looked terrified but…was that something else glittering in his chestnut eyes?

"M-m-m-mr. T-t-t-tracy!"

He looked directly at John and the quiet young man sitting in the corner looked up. He stared at the scruffy man in the lab coat. He had been sitting in the Sick Bay for longer than was healthy his father had decided; and so he had been moved to the lounge….he still hadn't talked since the news Brains had given him the day before and it was only now that his family looked upon the state he was really in.

His face was red. His cheeks were blotchy and wet. The eyes were sore and tired. The Lacrimal Duct clearly visible in the corners of his eyes. The expression, helpless and pitiful. His entire figure, shaking.

He was crying. Redness completely destroyed his handsome features and drowning out his obvious charm. He sighed and looked back down at his lap. His dry mouth managed feebly to mutter a few words. "What….happened….Brains? Is she…" He shook again violently and collapsed into fits of sobs in his chair.

His family around him looked on helplessly and Jeff tried to talk to Brains. Brains, like the Tracys, was clearly afraid by John's behaviour and feared for him, especially because Brains had a very special message for John…..if he would listen.

"N-n-no John, its g-g-g-better than t-t-that." As John shook with tears, he shook with excitement.

All the Tracys, including John, looked up at him incredulously.

And Brains said one sentence that made John get up instantly, wipe his tears and run towards the sick bay.

"S-s-shes waking u-up!"

He ran into the sick bay, red eyes transfixed on the body at the end of the room. As he skidded past the tabletop however, he spotted a small bunch of crimson flowers floating in a quaint, little, glass vase. He picked up the vase delicately and, water gently sloshing around inside, he carried it nervously toward the end bed.

The girl, for the first time since her body had been placed in the bed, wasn't in the limp position she had been. Her tall, slim figure was positioned in a more comfortable, natural position way. He sat down on his chair looking raptly at unconscious body that was reposed in docility and quietness. He placed the vase onto the bedside table with a small tapping noise and nearly jumped straight up again as the individual in front of him twitched. He gazed at the body with utterly pensive attention, watching and waiting for the time he dreamt was so near…

Nobody had followed John into the sick bay; they all knew how important this moment was for the distraught man; but even so, she was a patient and she needed caring and checkups and Brains was waiting, inconspicuous to the young man inside, just outside the door. All that John heard as he watched over his lost girlfriend was the constant beeping of the brain monitor, which was showing she was completely stable, and that was the most comforting sound he needed at that moment in time.

He waited patiently by her bedside. He held her, now soothingly warm, hand in both his hands and caressed them lovingly. And as he gently held her palm to his chest, and looked longingly at her eyelids, as he imagined her laughter, and cherished her memories, and dreamt of her smiles….she slowly, surely opened those eyelids; and John gently focused his brown eyes onto them.

And green eyes looked back. Pale lips smiled. The hand squeezed his lightly… and they were together, truly, once more.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
